Amor detrás de cámaras
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Un noticiero, y la difícil relación de ambos conductores. Un punto flojo, que los llevará a explotar en medio del programa. Pero aun así, un amor detrás de cámaras. AU, OcC.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son míos ni sus derechos. Solo es con ánimo de diversión.

Mi paga son sus comentarios.

o.O.o

Capítulo I: El comienzo

"Buenos días, y gracias por dejarnos compartir las noticias más trascendentes en estos momentos. Para que usted este, siempre al día. Soy Edward Cullen y ella mi compañera Tanya Dlanie…"

De un manotazo apagó el televisor, le interesa, pero no existe un aliciente que le haga escuchar ahora que no es necesario. Les conoce en persona, sabe de sus absurdas y estúpidas exigencias, las cuales llegan a socavar la tan no paciente mente de la recién egresada. Con tan solo dos meses, no puede ni desea imaginar lo que le dejará a los seis meses. Con frecuencia se pregunta, ¿Qué llegará primero una reluciente ulcera o años de prisión por asesinato?

Es la encargada de una pequeña sección cultural antes de los primeros comerciales de los viernes, el ella habla desde teatro a su pequeña pasión, la literatura. Quizá no sea tomada por importante, pero es lo que más queda con ella, no importa que no sea estelar, lo prefiere antes de compartir créditos con alguien tan pedante y pretencioso como lo es Edward Cullen.

o.O.o

Al llegar temprano a la televisora y preguntar en redacción cuál de sus notas sería dada al aire comenzó su suplicio de la boca de su mejor amigo Jacob Black.

Con mutuo horror le compartió la noticia, la más devastadora desde la creación de la batamanta y la ecoesfera, ella, Bella Swan compartiría el estelar con Edward Gilipollas Cullen. Tanya-no-me-importa-la-explotación-infatil-solo-me-interesa-las-marcas-Dlanie tuvo la generosa idea de marcharse a china para conocer el lenguaje panda y conocer los beneficios de los zapatos de bambú para la mecánica corporal humana.

o.O.o

Unos días después.

Un Cullen incómodo.

Una cuenta en regresiva.

A su parece un Edward-mil-veces-más-idiota-que-ayer-Cullen, con sonrisa hipócrita incluida algo así como torcida y suficiente.

Él se presenta al público de la manera más descarada y sardónica posible, pero cuando llega al momento, al punto en que debe de presentarle a ella, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Como profesional que aparenta ser, lo deja pasar y continúa con el itinerario de noticias, pero casi le jura a cada uno de sus ancestros que no se quedará así o que dejen de llamarle Isabella Marie Swan.

Los siete minutos con cincuenta y dos segundos restantes le queman, puede sentir la furia proceder desde lo más profundo de su ser, de una tamaño inimaginable, porque valla, no te quemas las pestañas durante años ni mucho menos te sacas la carrera con mención honorifica como para que un pelele con el inútil a tú lada de haga desplantes a tele abierta.

—Cullen. — le exige indignada, pero aun controlando la voz, que le sale apretada. Pero su compañero no voltea. Ella repite con más fuerza.

— ¿Sí? — su voz es indiferente, sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Quién te crees para no presentarme? — el aire escapa en forma de chillido, sabe que está a punto de hiperventilar y que más le vale que se tranquilice.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás aquí?

—No lo sé— si ha de ser sincera la pregunta le descoloca.

—Sé que has llegado igual que ella. Cómo Tanya— lo dice mirando a la cámara, con una abierta sonrisa al terminar.

— ¿Cómo Tanya? — repite, huecamente.

—Sí, — ahora su voz tiene un deje de amargura— llegando a la cama de quien fuera necesario…

A Bella se le escapa un ruidito que no más que una mezcla de asombro.

—Sí— continua gesticulando con los brazos para explicar— no creas que sé identificar a las de tu clase…

Y no le importa, no le importa que estén al aire.

Le da una fuerte bofetada.

Se levanta, airada, humillada. Si tiene algo de dignidad, saldrá del foro antes que comenzar a llorar. Así lo hace.

o.O.o

Gracias por leer.

Si tienes comentarios y sugerencias, pueden dejarlo en el buzón (abajo) ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias a: joselina, Penny Love Edward, RominaZ, MorganaAndMerlin, Sun-e Kristal, vale55, jovipattinson, , liduvina, KaryBella 13; por hacerse notar en el cap anterior. Gracias.

* * *

Ella, parece más una plañidera a punto de la jubilación que una reportera, sus nudillos están blancos y entumecidos, con el pecho estremeciéndose por la ligera hiperventilación y andar lento.

No tiene tiempo para encender la vieja camioneta, una enorme sombra abre la puerta del copiloto y le envuelve en un cálido abrazo lleno de confort y tranquilidad, el olor es defenitivamente conocido, querido. Manos grandes y ásperas toman las pequeñas y temblorosas, tratando de consolarle. Hay palabras débiles, que son susurradas con un fervor real, hay amor y seguridad en ellas. El tiempo pasa sin que a ellos le importe. Un tibio beso protector, el podría dar un padre o un hermano mayor -amor y protección- un pesado brazo que le rodea y ella no recuerda más, ni del camino al departamento que comparten ni el momento en que fue acostada en su cama y cambiada la ropa en la que salió en el programa por un cómoda piyama.

Un rastro de lágrimas seco en sus mejillas, un dolor de cabeza intenso y una coordinado rosa de Sailor Moon.

Es una pequeña sala, de un edificio de departamentos ocupado principalmente por estudiantes universitarios. Alice no mide más del metro con cincuenta centímetros, pero tiene una energía que podría ser embotellada y vendida. Ella toma chocolate caliente con Jacob comentando en frases cortas, susurras, hasta que la ven parada en el pasillo. Son con ella demasiado sobreprotectores, como sí hasta los comentarios pudieran hacerle daño, lastimarle cual enfermedad terminal. Le sonríen de forma lenta, con temor a un derrumbe.

Alice le prepara una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos coloridos flotando en la superficie.

Con lentitud las tazas son vaciadas en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus diversos cuestionamientos.

Con teatralidad jala aire cual aspiradora mientras extiende los brazos al aire, ambos se apresuran a acomodarse en ellos, y con duda en la voz termina:

—Oh, vamos, no es lo peor que podía pasar y ni que fuera la única televisora. Mañana mismo intentare con la de canal 16.

Ella no se dejará vencer, ningún presuntuoso le hará menos. Nunca.

o.O.o

Alice y Jacob han salido a comprar la despensa de la semana. Viven juntos pero su relación es realmente algo forzada, sus creencias son demasiado contrarias para tener un punto medio. Pero, pese a eso tienen ya tres años viviendo juntos, los tres. Muy posiblemente el factor más importante, que da estabilidad, haciendo de mediador en la mayoría de sus discusiones sea Bella. Su propia voz de conciencia, de larga cabellera castaña; que manifiesta equidad y justicia.

Se detiene a hablar en frío pasillo de lácteos. Ella mete un par de envases de leche, a los gustos de los integrantes del hogar.

—Edward, le lastima, lo hará y lo seguirá haciendo. — La voz de Jacob es pesada, rencorosa.

—Él es así, no quiere hacerle daño.

—Lo dices porque es tu hermano. — Estruja la caja de leche que tiene en su mano.

— Lo es, pero también quiero a Bella como si fuera de mi familia. — Su voz es sincera, a su acompañante esto le molesta, ella verdaderamente lo cree.

—A veces lo dudo, si fueras realmente su amiga no podrías permitir que le pasara esto.

—Es mi amiga, pero no quiero limitarla. — Decide que tienen todo lo que necesita, por lo que avanza llevándose consigo el carrito. — Deseo lo mejor para ella, lo merece.

Ante el silencio de Black continúa.

—Ella no es tuya.

Él se queda sólo en el pasillo.

* * *

Hola C:

Díganme que les parece :)

Bueno, ahora a los comerciales aunque antiguos, siguen.

_**s/4886022/1/Despues_de_todo_el_Dano**_

_**Solo péguenlo después del fanfiction.**_


End file.
